Te odio?
by monse.malfoy07
Summary: Draco se da cuenta de que ama a Hermione pero ella no puede olvidar el pasado. Que debe hacer para conquistarla? Lemon, explícto
1. Realmente es odio?

**Te odio? **

**Capítulo 1:**

Luego de tanto tiempo viéndole la cara a esa sangre sucia lo más probable es que sintiera rabia al escuchar lo que McGonagall dijo esta tarde en la clase de Transformaciones:

-Jóvenes, para que puedan aprobar sus EXTASIS deberán realizar un proyecto con un estudiante que no pertenezca a su misma casa. Debido a que ustedes pertenecen a Gryffindor y Slytherin la selección de compañeros se realizará mediante un sorteo.- La profesora acercó dos tazones que contenía una gran cantidad de papeles que supongo que son nuestros nombres.- Vamos a iniciar la selección de parejas.

La profesora empezó a nombrar las parejas y el aula se fue vaciando debido a que nos explicarían el proyecto esta noche en el Gran Comedor.

-Debido a que quedan 5 de ustedes vamos a tener que hacer un equipo con 3 de ustedes, cosa que no les afectará debido a que en las otras casas sucedió lo mismo. A ver…- la profesora continuó con la última pareja.- Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, lo cual significa que Potter, Granger y Malfoy deberán realizar el trabajo juntos.

-Profesora yo no puedo aceptar esto, de ninguna manera voy a hacer un proyecto tan importante con este hurón!- dijo Herm…. Granger, la estúpida y sabelotodo sangre sucia.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que Potter me dirigiera una mirada de disculpa y Granger tuviera los ojos llorosos así que cuando ella salió corriendo del aula me apresuré a seguirla, sintiendo la necesidad de disculparme por todo lo que le he hecho en todo este tiempo, por burlarme de sus dientes y su cabello que en lugar de hacerla fea logran que luzca inocente y despreocupada, que luzca hermosa de una forma única.

-Hermione, vuelve!- Me encontré gritando cuando la vi entrando en la sala de Menesteres.- Necesito decirte algo importante.

-Harry no quiero hablar de eso, vete.- Se dio la vuelta y me miró con unos ojos cargados de ira.- Si vienes a reírte de mi no estoy de humor y no me digas Hermione.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y su expresión pasó del enojo al miedo, se puso pálida y su frente se perló con una fina capa de sudor, extrañamente me pareció hermosa y me provocó poder abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, así que seguí mis instintos, rompí la distancia entre nosotros y la besé delicadamente y le susurré en su oído tres simples palabras:

-Te amo, preciosa.

Luego de un momento en el que lo único que denotaba su rostro era confusión vi como acercaba su pequeña mano a mi rostro y me daba un fuerte golpe en la cara y salía corriendo dejándome solo en el pasillo, con un gran dolor en mi pecho, era la primera vez que sentía algo así.


	2. Que debo hacer?

Que debo hacer?

Hermionie´s POV:

Salí corriendo del sétimo piso sin un rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarme de él y de sus palabras. Esto no me puede estar sucediendo a mí, debo estar alucinando. Draco Malfoy jamás me besaría apropósito y mucho menos me diría que me ama o que soy hermosa. No puedo realizar el proyecto de Transformaciones con él, preferiría hacerlo con Millicent Bullstrode y Gregory Goyle. Toda mi vida he odiado a ese hurón y él nunca ha demostrado el más mínimo interés en mí, ¿por qué de repente me llama Hermione y me besa? Estúpido Malfoy, estúpido EXTASIS, estúpido trabajo de Transformaciones. ¿Y qué estoy haciendo yo pensando en él? ¿Dónde carajos estoy? Antes de averiguar dónde estaba alguien se me acercó por detrás y tocó mi hombro. Al voltearme me di cuenta de que solo era Ron, luego de que nuestra relación llegara a su fin continuamos siendo amigos, aunque peleábamos todo el día y casi nunca hablábamos. Nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo, me lancé hacia él y lo abracé como que si el mundo dependiera de ello. Cuando me aparté tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y el me miró con cara de preocupación.

-_Mione,_ ¿qué sucede? ¿Alguien te ha lastimado?

-N…No lo s…se… Ma…Malfoy…- Rompí a llorar nuevamente.- N…Necesito v…ver a Harry.

-Vamos, él está en el Gran Comedor, como no te encontrábamos salí a buscarte.

-Gracias Ron, eres el mejor amigo que pueda pedir.

Cuando entramos en el Gran Comedor no pude evitar ver hacia la mesa de Malfoy y justo cuando lo estaba mirando el volvió sus ojos hacia mí y se quedó paralizado, como si le preocupara verme así, llorando desconsoladamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que se estaba levantando de la mesa sin despegar su mirada de mí, segundos antes de que el llegara hacia mí Ron notó sus intenciones y me alejó de él, dirigiéndole una fría mirada al hurón. Justo cuando llegamos a la mesa de Gryffindor la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y el Gran Comedor guardó silencio.

-Queridos estudiantes de sétimo año, como bien saben este año para aprobar su EXTASIS en Trasformaciones deben realizar un proyecto con un compañero de una casa distinta a la correspondiente a cada uno de ustedes. A continuación les informaré en qué consiste el proyecto. Cada pareja o en su defecto, trío, debe de crear un instrumento que ayude a resolver algún problema que presente nuestra comunidad mágica, esto lo deberán realizar utilizando solamente la magia y su imaginación. Ya que el curso lleva solamente dos semanas de haber comenzado van a tener el tiempo suficiente para realizar con éxito sus proyectos. Espero que den lo mejor de cada uno, a lo largo del curso estaré entregando el reglamento y recomendaciones para el trabajo, así como el nombre de su tutor o tutora encargado de guiarlos para completar su labor. El ministro amablemente ha brindado a un encargado para cada grupo y podrán reunirse con él dos veces al mes. Muchas gracias, pueden continuar con el banquete.- La profesora se dirigió a su silla en el centro de la mesa de los profesores, ella ahora ejerce la función de profesora y de directora de Hogwarts.

Apenas probé bocado esa noche, antes de que aparecieran los postres me dirigí a la Sala Común con la excusa de que debía terminar la tarea de Pociones aunque Harry sabía que la había terminado desde hace cuatro días. Me sorprendió que me deseara suerte y continuara cenando. Ginny me lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad pero no dijo nada y Ron se limitó a mirar a Malfoy con enfado sin prestar atención a mi comentario.

Antes de dirigirme a la Sala Común fui a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que pudiera ayudar en el proyecto, al encontrar uno que parecía prometedor llamado _Guía para el mago creativo: normas para crear _ me marché hacia la torre de Gryffindor. En cuanto vislumbré el retrato de la Señora Gorda noté a la pálida figura que esperaba contra la pared junto al cuadro. Al notar mi presencia Malfoy puso una expresión de puro alivio entremezclado con un dolor tan intenso que era evidente que sufría cuando me miraba.

-Malfoy, no quiero hablar sobre lo que me hiciste, ya puedes ir a burlarte de como humillaste a la _sangre sucia._

-Hermione, no quise humillarte, quise ser sincero contigo de una vez por todas. ¿Qué no ves que estoy muriendo por ti, por tus labios, por tu amor?

Por Merlín, ¿ahora que se supone que debo hacer? Aunque me duela admitirlo puedo notar la sinceridad en su mirada, en la forma en la que me suplica silenciosamente que diga algo.

-Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad para aclarar todo esto, pero eso será luego porque estoy muy cansada y necesito des…- De repente todo se volvió negro y lo último que recuerdo son unos brazos agarrándome fuerte y a Draco gritando mi nombre.


End file.
